1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a touch device, and more particularly to a touch device applied as an operating interface for a display of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as information technology, wireless communication, and information appliances develop and are widely applied, the operation interfaces of many information products have changed from conventional keyboards and mice to touch panels applied in display panels. Common touch panels include resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels. These types of touch panels have analog circuits formed around the edges of the touch panel, so as to transmit analog signals generated when a user contacts an electrode pattern.
Using a projected capacitive touch panel as an example, the projected capacitive touch panel adopts two layers of stacked electrode patterns. Two analog circuits respectively extend to an AD converter, so that the analog signals could be processed into digital signals. In order for the two layers of electrode patterns to respectively electrically couple by way of the two analog circuits from two different side edges of the touch panel to two AD converters disposed on a same side edge of the touch panel, one of the two analog circuits must extend from one side of the touch panel to the other adjacent side. Thus, more layout width is taken up, and the frame width of the product is increased. This disadvantage is especially apparent in a large dimension and high precision touch panel.
Taiwan Patent No. M381837 discloses a touch device with a control circuit and at least one electrode disposed on a same substrate. Taiwan Patent No. M429928 discloses a touch device. Taiwan Patent No. M400618 discloses a projected capacitive touch panel that could solve the problem of an X, Y axis driving line layout being too long, and could effectively expand dimensions. The structure of an X axis inverting module and the structure of a Y axis inverting module are respectively connected through a flat cable and a controlling module from a remote terminal.